


221B Drabbles

by FandumbGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandumbGirl/pseuds/FandumbGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just drabbles all 221 words. These will range a wide variety of topics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Challenge 11 of #Letswritesherlock on Tumblr

The dead body was the least of their worries. John grabbed Sherlock's hand to drag him along. "Dammit Sherlock, this is not the time to go into shock!" Another jerk to the arm and Sherlock finally started following. John was sad to leave the mutilated body of Lestrade behind, but if the pattern stayed true, within minutes he would be reanimated as one of those...those...John didn't even want to think the word. Didn't want to think about his friend becoming one of the undead. Right now he had to keep his mind on saving himself and Sherlock. It was up to him to keep them safe. Sherlock liked to think himself a fan of danger, but John was the one who knew how to survive it. 

For now they were running aimlessly, but John was searching his head for the best place to run to. The whole city was over run and nowhere was considered safe. John thought of all the friends they had already lost since the virus came out of nowhere less than 24 hours ago. Molly was one of the first to go. The morgues around the city seemed to be ground zero for the outbreak. Mike soon after in the hospital and Greg just now defending them. 

John could only think of keeping them going. To survive.


End file.
